


[Podfic] The Weight of Well Tailored Clothes

by Literarion, OAbsalom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale My Pillow Princess, Dragging the Reign of Terror, Historical, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Shameless PWP, acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/pseuds/OAbsalom
Summary: After the crêpes, Crowley helps Aziraphale get his clothing back. Then he helps a bit more.---Narration & Crowley - LiterarionAziraphale - OAbsalomMusic:Oktoberwalzer, by Sascha Ende,CC-BY 4.0Beep:anthonychartier2020,CC-BY-3.0
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Weight of Well Tailored Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight of Well Tailored Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791604) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Weight-of-Well-Tailored-Clothes-ebhfg0)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-weight-of-well-tailored-clothes)

Note: There's Bloopers included at the end / as a second file! :)


End file.
